halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pawel Czernek
Untitled Do we know that Czernek is the guy seen on-screen? Maybe the other guy is there to hear his fellow soldier's interview. Also, if the guy is Czernek, is he speaking over some sort of wireless direct brain connection? --68.44.13.236 06:18, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Ever watched a documentary with an interview in before? They've put the sound of him talking to the video of him remebering the battle. Besides, why would some anonymous old guy being talking to a retired, aged Major who actually sounds quite young? Doesn't quite make sense to me....--Ajax 013 15:57, 13 September 2007 (UTC) =Czernek's leg= I added the part of the trivia section and said his leg was prosthetic. You can see that he has a metallic leg at 0:13 seconds into the trailer. I didn't put when he lost his leg but I assume that he lost his leg some time AFTER the battle which is discussed. If he had lost it during that battle, then he probably would have been discharged and not continued his service up to 2581. The battle most likely couldn't have taken place in 2581 as that would make the Master Chief 70 years old. *How do we know this isn't years after the events of Halo 3? Maybe after the whole Covenant War?--Darth Oblivion 10:35, 14 September 2007 (UTC) It is. He retired in 2558 or something close to that i believe.--'UNSCoH General "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM]]'' 10:46, 14 September 2007 (UTC) The battle takes palce in Halo 3, its been confirmed that its a battle you will experience first hand. Also i doubt the prosthetic leg would keep him outta the armed forces, theres a war for survival out there, limp or no limp, though i did notice his limp earlier, i thought it mgiht of just been a war wound. --Ajax 013 13:56, 14 September 2007 (UTC) I'm not sure of the source, but I think it was the Xbox.com page for the Believe ads, but that said the diorama was made sometime in the early 2600s.Kr1 14:12, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Swamp? The article mentions that the battle takes place in a swamp, when this is supposed to be New Mombasa. It looks more like it's on the outskirts of Mombasa, and the kind of wet appearance is likely from the diorama being made of clay. I'm gonna remove that part. Kr1 14:15, 15 September 2007 (UTC) That sawmp is only a small part of the diorama, theres actual alot more. -- Ajax 013 14:19, 15 September 2007 (UTC) My point is, it's Mombasa, Africa. I don't think there'd be many swamps in such a dry place. It's also in a city, and there definitely wouldn't be swampland there. I personally think it's just mud, but you can't really tell, so I'd suggest that part be removed with something more definitive. Kr1 20:14, 15 September 2007 (UTC) A swamp is usually accompanied by trees and bushes, but there aren't any trees in that diorama, which means it isn't a swamp. If you ask me, it looks more like some sort of quick sand rather than a swamp. And yes that's just mud. -- UNSC Trooper Talk 20:22, 15 September 2007 (UTC) I prefer to think it as the culmination of my enemy's rotting corpses, gasoline, blood, and pure anguish. Eternalmatt 02:13, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, this is a battlefield thats been blown up, bled on, blown up again and covered by rain. Think along the lines of No Mans Land in world war I. A muddy hell hole. -- Ajax 013 02:29, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Do anyone know how the heck is the MC gonna finish the fight, when a Brute is holding him? I mean, even if he does surives? ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ 03:44, 16 September 2007 (UTC) He allowed himself to be captured as part of his plan to Finish the Fight-- MCDBBlits 04:59, 16 September 2007 (UTC) And he still needs that POW medal. Kr1 14:47, 16 September 2007 (UTC) If medals are the only thing the MC's for he will probably get himself kill in Alpha Halo in order to get it. No offense, mate, but I think your ideas of dying for a medal is a bit pathetic. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:09, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Hey Dude it's called a joke, anyways is there any info on the actor that plays Czernek. SilverSword 23:05, 21 April 2008 (UTC)